homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
030716 - Asking for Help
gnarlyCatechism GC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:00 -- GC: hey. AT: >oc ..? hey ɔo< GC: whats up? AT: >oc uuh nothing really with lorrea ɔo< GC: hm GC: so remind me again, GC: what's your hero power thing? AT: >oc uum sylph of doom ɔo< AT: >oc why? ɔo< GC: oh, okay, so youre like me sorta? GC: only except im called the Heir of Doom AT: >oc yees we've talked about this haven't we? ɔo< GC: if we have ive forgotten fuck-all about it AT: >oc mmm it was back with the trouble with your sprite ɔo< GC: anyways GC: was it? AT: >oc yea ɔo< GC: damn, i must be losing it GC: anyways! AT: >oc mmmm i think i was trying to get heliux's sprite to help ɔo< GC: you seem pretty strong and in control of yourself GC: and as much as i hate to admit it.....i could use some help GC: that. and i need to make friends. AT: >oc well im glad u think so, we also never did figure out a fix for your sprite ɔo< AT: >oc i dont mind being friends... but we're gonna have to talk about lorrea at some point ɔo< GC: yes we will GC: but in the meantime GC: i'd like to get stronger AT: >oc im not really sure how to help with that ɔo< AT: >oc and i mean out of everyone else? ɔo< GC: well GC: technically speaking GC: we are pretty similar GC: maybe something as simple as focussing on these, GC: Powers? GC: or whatever AT: >oc in aspects yes but im still getting a grasp on mine myself ɔo< AT: >oc a heir works differently than a sylph ɔo< GC: okay, but surely there's something you can help me with? GC: general fighting maybe? AT: >oc like what with strife? ɔo< AT: >oc or with doom? ɔo< AT: >oc havent you used your powers before ɔo< GC: perhaps, both? GC: not....really GC: i can kinda sense things sometimes GC: thats about it AT: >oc i heal with doom and at most i'd say i could just influence fate to go one or the other that's about as much as i've figured fighting ɔo< AT: >oc ive been able to sense roughly where we're supposed to be going ɔo< AT: >oc and heal a few things make rules but ɔo< GC: sounds complicated GC: how'd you figure this stuff out? AT: >oc i just did and what merrow told me ɔo< AT: >oc helped? ɔo< GC: who's merrow? AT: >oc my sprite ɔo< GC: oh right. GC: i dont have that AT: >oc yeea if i can find the logs i can send you some of our last conversations on it ɔo< AT: >oc i thought i gave u some info on heirs too ɔo< GC: it's fine GC: maybe i can pester Libby GC: she seems pretty smart AT: >oc mmm ɔo< AT: >oc i mean yea ɔo< AT: >oc she knows the game better than us ɔo< AT: >oc which it'd be nice if there was a rulebook ɔo< GC: well, thanks for chatting i guess, lightened me up a little GC: been kinda in a shitty mood ever since i got here GC: I have* AT: >oc everyone has im not surprised ɔo< AT: >oc your welcome ɔo< -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:25 -- Category:Adam Category:Aaisha